Candace has a Feeling
by RogerDoof
Summary: Candace wants to win the 'Mayor for a Day' contest and use the power of city government to bust her brothers. She does not anticipate all the obstacles she will have to overcome to make her plan a reality. There are two OC's in the story, both teachers, Miss Proudbottom and Mr. Purvey. I have five chapters outlined for this story. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Discussion

The two girls walking down the hallway were absorbed in their conversation and completely oblivious to the attention they drew. They were the subject of stares, sidelong glances and an occasional furtive cellphone photograph, mostly from boys but with a few female admirers as well.

The tall, long necked girl with orange hair was Candace Flynn. She was wearing her usual outfit of a red sleeveless shirt, a white miniskirt, red socks and white shoes.

The darker girl with an Asian cast to her features was Stacy Hirano. Stacy wore an aquamarine blouse styled like hospital scrubs, a blue miniskirt, light green above-the-knee socks and had a blue bow in her hair.

Both of their skirts were so short and full that a quick spin would cause the hemlines to rise up and give the observers a glimpse of their undies. This was exactly what most of the onlookers were hoping for and why so many cameras were at the ready.

Among the geekier elements of the school population, new sexy shots of either Candace or Stacy were worth valuable geek-cred; the elusive element that brought admiration and new followers to those who were able to obtain it.

The acknowledged 'King of the Geeks' was Albert Du Bois whose little brother Irving stalked and took copious notes on Candace's brothers, Phineas and Ferb.

Albert started the trend of 'baiting' the girls by putting objects that would attract their attention on the floor and then snapping a photo when they bent down to pick it up. By studying his brothers notes, Albert determined that Candace was a fan of both Ducky Momo and Little Mary McGuffin dolls.

Using this knowledge he baited a trap for Candace that involved a rare Little Mary McGuffin outfit and a hidden camera with a motion sensing shutter that captured an upskirt photo of Candace with a clearly defined cameltoe that earned him the title of 'Master Baiter'.

"OMG Stacy, I don't know what came over me. I was giving my speech in front of the class and I started daydreaming about busting my brothers and how that would allow me to spend more time with Jeremy. Then I was thinking about making out with Jeremy and totally forgot what I was talking about." Candace paused for a breath and Stacy interrupted her.

"Calm down Candace, you got a 'C' on your speech and you can bring it up to a 'B' just by showing up at the makeup session. This is just another attempt to bust your brothers that failed, it's not like that's an unusual result."

"But Stacy, this is the perfect opportunity, Mayor for a day! I could use all the power of the city government to bring those two down! I had it all planned out, and then I went and blew the speech portion. Now my entry won't be considered unless I can get an 'A' on the makeup speech."

"Are you sure that you want to do the full makeup session Candace? I've heard some disturbing rumors about what goes on there."

"So have I, but there is no other way to get back into the contest and carry out my plan. I know that Jenny takes Mr. Purveys' makeup test almost every week but when I asked her about the rumors all she would say was, 'You know he's an ass man right?'"

"What is that supposed to mean anyway?" Stacy mused. "You don't suppose he's noticed that you are starting to develop a bubble butt like your mom?"

"No way! I do not have my mom's butt! You take that back!" Candace hissed.

Stacy just laughed and said "Mr. Purvey must be an ass man since the rumor is that he and Miss Proudbottom are dating."

"Now that woman has some serious booty, I heard that she moved here from Nashville. I bet she was the inspiration for that badonkadonk craze in country music." Candace said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if that were true," Stacy said, "But what about some of those other rumors about her and Mr. Purvey?"

"Like what?"

"Like he was a soldier in the first Gulf War and got his danglers shot off in Iraq."

"Danglers? What are danglers?" asked Candace.

"Guy parts that dangle Candace; seriously?"

"Oh," said Candace with a flushed face; "I get it now."

"If that's true then they really can't get up to anything very physical can they?" asked Stacy. "I wonder how they get their rocks off?"

"I for one really don't want to know, I just want to get my 'A', move on to the contest, become 'Mayor for a Day' and bust my brothers."

"Whoa Candace, you talk like you already have the contest locked up." chided Stacy; "Remember you still have to get that 'A' on the makeup speech and then beat all the other candidates in the actual competition."

"Just let me at it, I am psyched up and ready to do whatever it takes. Those two are going down!"

"You do realize that two of the people you have to beat out are Jeremy and myself?"

"My best friend and my boyfriend will surely not stand in my way when I am so close to busting my brothers." Candace said while giving Stacy her best puppy dog face.

"Ha!" said Stacy, "We are both going all out to win the contest because you are just going to fail like every other time you've tried to bust them."

"Well I didn't want to go medieval on your butts, but if that's the way you want it..."

"That's the way it is Candace; we are not going to stand by and let you walk away with this contest without a fight."

"If that's the way you want it then bring it on baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****Two**

Makeup Speech

As Candace and Stacy walked towards the auditorium they heard giggling coming through the partially open door. They looked at each other and quietly crept up to the opening. Ms. Proudbottom was trying to set up a video camera on a tripod aimed at the stage.

The English teacher was in her mid thirties, positively ancient by teenager reckoning, wearing a green blazer over a white blouse and apricot colored yoga pants so tight they appeared to have been painted on. Mr. Purvey was standing next to her with his hand on her butt.

Candace thought that Mr. Purvey, the civics teacher, was handsome in an old guy kind of way. He looked a lot like one of the TV detectives her mother liked to watch on the rerun channels. He was over six feet tall with dark wavy hair, a mustache and a terrific smile. He also walked with a noticeable limp.

At the moment he was interfering with Ms. Proudbottom's attempt to set up the video camera by standing behind her and running his hand all over her butt as she tried to adjust the tripod. Ms. Proudbottom was laughing and pretending to try and evade him.

On the auditorium dais was an elongated desk that could seat about six people facing the audience. It had a raised podium and lectern in the center for someone to stand and address the assembly. There was room for other people to sit at the desk on each side of the speaker position.

Ms. Proudbottom turned and saw Candace and Stacy standing just inside the doorway. "Miss Flynn and Miss Hirano, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I would like to do a makeup speech Ms. Proudbottom," said Candace. "I need an 'A' to continue in the 'Mayor for a Day' competition."

"Yes, I recall you got a 'C' because you couldn't keep your attention on your speech instead of getting distracted by whatever Mr. Johnson was doing that aroused your notice. You can get a 'B' just because you cared enough to show up, however to get an 'A' you need to deliver your speech from the podium in a flawless manner." said Ms. Proudbottom. "But you need to remember you only get three mistakes and you are out, if you make three mistakes then your grade drops to a 'D' and there are no further makeup sessions."

"Whoa." said Stacy. "You mean she could end up with a lower grade if she doesn't do it perfectly?"

"Of course Miss Hirano, this is not a free ride, you have to risk something to gain something." said Ms. Proudbottom. "Miss Flynn, if you have aspirations to be a flawless girl then put your name on the sign-in sheet and go up to the podium, or if you want a 'B' for your final grade just say so and you can go now."

"No, I'm not going to settle for a 'B' today, I need an 'A' and I intend to get one." Candace had a gleam in her eye that reflected her determination. She made her way up on the stage where Mr. Purvey was already taking a seat just to the right of the podium.

Stacy started to follow Candace up on the stage but Miss Proudbottom stopped her, "Please have a seat down here Miss Hirano unless you wish to redo your speech as well."

"No, I just wanted to lend Candace some support during her speech."

"Only those who are speaking are allowed on the dais." Miss Proudbottom patted the seat beside hers. "Sit here next to me and we will watch together."

Candace took a position at the podium with Mr. Purvey sitting at the desk position just to her right side. She placed her copy of the speech centered on the lectern, cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Why My Little Brothers Should Be Busted by Candace Flynn. When I was the queen of Mars, I aggggh!" Candace jumped and looked daggers at Mr. Purvey. "You poked the back of my knee!"

The civics teacher just smiled up at her and said, "If you are going into politics young lady, you will have to learn to keep your cool under many difficult circumstances both mental and physical. That's strike one, two more to go unless you want to settle for a 'B' and cut this short."

"No way! I am going for the gold here, just don't get freaky on me."

"I can't make any promises Miss Flynn, I intend to make sure you are prepared for whatever adversity may come your way so you may either proceed at your own risk or take the 'B' and go home." Mr. Purvey gave her a wicked smile and let his eyes track down her body to her legs.

Candace glared at Mr. Purvey and then turned back to her speech. "Why My Little Brothers Should Be Busted." As Candace started her speech again she felt Mr. Purvey put one finger, then two fingers and finally his whole hand on the back of her knee. She continued to deliver her speech as though nothing was happening while he began to run his hand up and down the back of her leg, even up under her skirt reaching a little higher each time. Candace told herself to pay no attention to the fondling of her leg and just finish the speech.

Eventually the teacher's hand reached all the way up her leg to the curve of her bottom and then he let his hand slide up over her panties and he gently squeezed first one butt cheek and then the other. Candace got very flustered then pulled away, jumping down from the podium and glaring at Mr. Purvey. "Hey watch it!"

"All right Miss Flynn, we will give you a 'B' for your speech and we can all head home now." Ms. Proudbottom said from the audience area.

"Wait!" cried Candace, "I can't settle for a 'B', I have to have an 'A'. Just tell him to-"

"Miss Flynn!" said Ms. Proudbottom, "You are obviously not prepared for this test and will be unable to complete the required makeup test. I think it best if you simply accept the 'B' that has been offered you and end this ordeal for all of us."

"It is fairly obvious that you will not be able to remain undistracted long enough to deliver your speech." Mr Purvey said, "You have two strikes now so if you get another one you will leave here with a 'D' instead of a 'B'. Unlike Miss Hirano your grades are not so high that you can afford to gamble away a 'B' on the slim chance that you will be able to earn an 'A'."

"Maybe you should take the 'B' Candace." said Stacy from beside Miss Proudbottom. "You look pretty nervous up there and I would hate to see you end up with a 'D'."

"Wait, wait, I can do this, I _can_ do this, I _have_ to do this." Candace narrowed her eyes and glared at Stacy and Ms. Proudbottom then Mr. Purvey. "I _will_ do this flawlessly. Give me a moment to collect my thoughts."

Down in the audience area Ms. Proudbottom leaned over toward Stacy and patted her on the leg. "Miss Flynn seems very determined to get an 'A' even though she has a 'B' average, why is she pushing so hard?"

"Candace has two younger brothers who sometimes do dangerous things and every time she tries to get her mother to see what they are doing the evidence mysteriously disappears." Stacy whispered back. "She has become obsessed with the idea of busting them as you can tell by her speech."

"At our last parent teacher conference her mother mentioned that Candace was somewhat high strung but she didn't elaborate." Ms. Proudbottom said while gently stroking Stacy's leg. "It looks like she's ready to try again, I really hope that I don't have to give her a 'D' on this assignment."

Then Candace stepped back up to the podium, rearranged her copy of the speech, cleared her throat and looked out over the auditorium. Ms. Proudbottom clicked a button on the camera and Candace began again. "Why My Little Brothers Should Be Busted." She concentrated on her speech and tried to ignore Mr. Purvey's hand as it went right back to the back of her thigh and began stroking up and down again. As his finger went under the bottom hem of her panties Candace tried to pretend that it was Jeremy who was playing with her butt even though she normally did not let him get a hand inside her underwear. She did have to admit that Mr. Purvey had a nice touch as he caressed her butt cheek. And his hands were very soft.

Stacy was trying to concentrate on her friend's speech but was distracted by Ms. Proudbottom who still had a hand on Stacy's leg and continued stroking her thigh and moving her fingers around in small circles almost absentmindedly while staring at Candace on the stage. Stacy felt uncomfortable but did not want to risk appearing rude, but the English teacher kept moving farther and farther up her leg until her skirt was up so high her blue and white striped shimapan were visible. "Ms. Proudbottom what are you doing?" she whispered quietly. The teacher looked at Stacy then at where her hand was still caressing Stacy's leg and seemed slightly embarrassed as she pulled her hand back and said, "Sorry."

Meanwhile, up on the stage Candace carried on with her speech trying to ignore the fact that a strange man had a hand up her skirt squeezing her butt and a huge smile on his face. Mr. Purvey continued to fondle her bottom then slid his hand across the crack to her far side butt cheek and ran his hand down her other leg. As he brought his hand back up he allowed his thumb to push the fabric of her panties deep into her butt crack. He caught the elastic hem of her pink satin panties and pulled them up in a half wedgie that had her left buttock uncovered. Squeezing her butt cheek then letting his fingers trace down her butt crack he pulled the other side into the middle so that it felt like she was wearing a thong that left both cheeks bare.

Candace almost let her voice break as the civics teacher continued the gentle massage of her ass cheeks but was determined that she must get that 'A' no matter what. Besides if she was completely honest with herself she would have to admit that she kind of enjoyed the soft touch of Mr. Purvey's hand. That thought made her shiver which she covered with a small, sharp intake of breath.

Ms. Proudbottom puffed out a short breath when Candace gasped and reached over to grab Stacy's leg again. As Candace continued her speech the English teacher leaned over and whispered "I thought she was going to lose it there."

"So did I." said Stacy while noticing that the English teacher's hand was again creeping up between her thighs. She shrugged and thought, Oh well, at least her hands are soft and warm. She wrapped her arm around the teacher's arm and settled in to enjoy the ride.

Candace finished her speech as Mr. Purvey's middle finger slid along her butt crack and came dangerously close to her anus. She clamped her ass cheeks together, moved sideways and down off the podium. She looked at the civics teacher as she stepped down and noted that he had a huge boner. Well so much for getting his danglers shot off. She thought.

Mr. Purvey, a huge smile on his face said, "Excellent Miss Flynn, I really did not think you were going to be able to finish your speech. You get a well deserved 'A'."

Candace forced herself to smile and said, "Thank you Mr. Purvey."

Ms. Proudbottom squeezed Stacy's thigh so high up that her knuckle was rubbing on the girl's panties. "Bravo Miss Flynn, well done. We will see you back for the contest finals." As she got out of her seat she pulled Stacy close to her and whispered in her ear, "And thank you Miss Hirano for keeping me company." Then her hand went under Stacy's skirt and she fondled the girl's ass while smiling wickedly.

When Candace and Stacy were out of the auditorium they looked at each other and both said, "You won't believe what happened to me!"


End file.
